Head and Heart
by Rally4ever
Summary: An analytical Arnold may find that listening to his heart has its own benefits. First and Second Chapters are up, explains a little more, just didn't want to spoil it .
1. The Head Doctor Is In

I don't own Hey Arnold or any of its affiliated characters.

I was just hit with an inspired idea I just had to write it out. Bear with me; it is a work in progress. I'm excited cause I've been wanting to do another HA fic.

* * *

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Well confused."

"Go on."

"Well doc, I've known her since we were kids but now… things are changing between us; at least for me. I'm starting to realize how much she means to me. She's a big part of my life; the best part. She's everything."

"I see. Well, change isn't a bad thing. Have you told her how you feel?"

"I think about it all the time. But I'm afraid to lose her."

"Don't you think you might not be giving yourself and her enough credit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you've said you've known each other so long. You value each other. I doubt it would be the end of the world, that she wouldn't want you in her life anymore. Chances are more likely that she would be flattered that you think of her that highly and care about her that much."

"Do you really think so?"

"It's not about what I think; you have to decide for yourself. Decide if you can live with letting the chance to tell her the truth pass you by."

"Thanks doc, you've given me a lot to ponder about."

"Good, we'll talk more about this next week at your regular appointment; since we're out of time today."

"See ya next time, doc." The client says as he gets up off the couch and heads through the door of the room.

A few minutes later, after putting his notes away in a safe place and making sure everything else is in order;  
the doctor hurriedly grabs his coat and rushes out closing the door behind him.

He glances up at the clock in the waiting area, "Aww man is that really the time?"  
he asks his secretary while fumbling to put his coat on.

She answers," Yes, doctor. I keep saying you should really keep better track of the time when you're in session with clients."

He states, "I know, but I don't want them feeling pressured by the clock."

"Like you are doctor?"

"Cindy, how many times do I keep asking you to just call me Arnold? That doctor stuff is just for the clients, and the last one just left."

"I'm sorry doctor, just force of habit by now."

Arnold shakes his head as he turns to go when the secretary adds, "Oh, and Miss Pataki called. She wanted to be sure you weren't running late again."

"Not so much, I think I'll make it with just enough time to spare if traffic is with me."

"Doctor Pataki puts up with a lot from you."

He smirks as he says, "Yes she does. That's why we're best friends. And you can call her by her first name too."

He starts to leave again, almost out the doors…

"By the way…."

He turns slightly to let her finish, "Arnold you look really nice tonight, everything's set and I know Helga is going to love her surprise."

"Thanks Cindy. It is a big night for her; I just wanted it to be special. I appreciate all of your help."

"Enough. Now go, go. Don't keep her waiting forever."

"I won't." Arnold says with a smile as he finally makes it out his office doors.


	2. Driving Ms Pataki

I don't own Hey Arnold or any of its characters namely Helga and Arnold. But, thank you for the interest in this story and I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Arnold speedily drove towards Helga's apartment to pick her up; praying he wouldn't be getting a ticket

As he pulled up outside the doors of her apartment, Helga began walking out to meet him.

He couldn't help noticing how well she looked in her fashionable pink dress and matching heeled shoes, an outfit even the great designer 'Rhonda' would approve of.

Arnold smirked at the thought.

As Helga came closer his smiling stopped, and was instead replaced by a blank but truly appreciative expression. He took more of her appearance in; she didn't need to wear a lot make-up she knew she could pull of the 'natural' look; he also noticed her ringlet curly hair held back from her face by a half ponytail with an all too familiar pink ribbon.

She had been standing near his passenger side door, for a minute or two more than necessary, making the silence between them now uncomfortable for her.

He was staring at her and seemed to be caught up in thought, hoping to 'snap' him out of it and 'bring' him back to the present reality she said, "Hey, Arnold."

Still not eliciting a response she tried again, "Arnold…"

Finally registering the use of his own name, Arnold a little caught off guard blinked and replied, "Yes, Helga?"

Seemingly out of his trance Helga decided to be brave and pose a question, hoping it would cover up that she had been observing him, observing her, "Arnold, would you mind getting the door for me?"

Arnold's cheeks reddened as he replied, "Oh of course not Helga, I'd be happy to."

Arnold fumbled a bit, as he got out of his driver's seat and opened his own door, crossing the front of his car to Helga's side.

He opened her door, and then offered her his hand…

She smiled gratefully at him as she took his hand and slid onto her seat, for some reason her smile had produced a tender feeling inside of him, causing him to smile warmly back at her.

As he closed the car door after her, his hands rested on the frame for a few seconds, and he was asking himself, "What's going on? Why am I so nervous? It not like Helga and I haven't gone places together before, maybe it's just because I want everything to go perfectly tonight. Yeah that's why."

Arnold's stomach churned a bit, as if to say it didn't quite buy his reasoning.

As he walked back to his side of the vehicle and got in, he told himself, 'I'll explore these questions more in depth later, now's not the time though. Not tonight. It's Helga's night; I'm not going to blow it by acting strange around her.'

Helga was having thoughts of her own, "The old football head is acting a little off tonight. I wonder why? He's the one who invited me out after all.'

"Footba," Helga catching herself, "I mean Arnold, are you okay?"

Arnold chuckled at her slip up as he said, "I'm fine Helga. And you know I don't mind after all these years what you call me. I'm actually quite fond of your old 'nicknames' for me, even if my football head isn't quite as football shaped as it used to be."

Helga joined his laughter while saying, "I'm sorry Arnoldo, I guess old habits die hardest."

'At least we're laughing now, that's much better,' Helga thought to herself.

'At least we're laughing now, that's much better,' Arnold thought to himself.

After their laughter calmed down, Helga asked, "So Arnold, where are we going? All you told me to do was dress a little semi-formally. What's the big mystery?"

Arnold replied, "That's where the whole surprise thing comes in. It's for me to know and for you to find out, Helga dear."

'Did Arnold really just call me dear?' Helga wondered.

'Did I really just call her dear?' Arnold wondered.

Not wanting to spend the evening torturing herself with such questions, Helga interrupted the momentary silence stating, "Arnold, you know how I feel about surprises."

"Helga, even if you don't admit it; I know you like the good kind of surprises. You trust me don't you?" Arnold said in reply, not really sure why he had asked such a question.

'Yes, Arnold. If I can't trust you who can I trust?' Helga thought.

Though, in mock defiance Helga stated, "I guess we'll see. Or, I could just beat it out of ya, and find out that way."

Arnold looked at Helga in a seemingly intimidated way.

Helga looked at him in a stern, determinedly daring manner.

She realized he had grown taller than her long ago and she really realized he was stronger than her, especially since they had really begun hitting the gym together in college to give their minds a break from their studies (the man was built underneath the sports coat, long sleeve dress shirt, and dress pants he was wearing); still she couldn't resist taunting him for old times sake.

It wasn't long in their stare down, before they both broke and laughter filled the car again.  
In good spirits they continued to drive towards their destination.


End file.
